


that was yesterday

by brogandi



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, painful love shit and all that, things i write at three in the morning when i want to shoot my OTP in the face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brogandi/pseuds/brogandi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me, Charles thinks with little wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that was yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Cuba. our boys getting addicted to their particular flavour of sadness.

“I should go.”

He says it the same way he always does, brittle indifference speaking through the smoke from his post-coital cigarette.

Every time he says it Charles can feel sand grating on his skin, can see a hot Cuban sun burning liquid in the sky.Can taste cloying sulphur in the back of his throat. Every time he says it Charles thinks of being left on a beach on a day that feels like lifetimes ago; every time he leaves Charles wants to clench his jaw and say _You can’t come back, not this time. Not if you leave (me) again_.

But they both know that he won’t mean it.

He stares at Erik’s tense back, the harsh, cold lines of his profile.

He thinks of his own useless legs and his awkward loneliness; thinks of Erik’s angry mouth and hard eyes.

He thinks of Erik’s soft fingertips whispering patterns against the freckles on his shoulders, and the way Erik sounds broken when he comes, forehead pressed against Charles’ cheek like he wants to die from it.

You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me, Charles thinks with little wonder.

_I should go._

Then go.


End file.
